


The Truth Will Set You Free

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sam Winchester/Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: A truth spell hits the Reader and the Winchester brothers.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 75





	The Truth Will Set You Free

You didn’t often go with the boys when there was the likelihood they’d be fighting. You’d normally stay back in the motel room or find a café with WiFi and look up stuff that you thought would be helpful. But you’d been with them, having lunch, when Sam had got a phone call and you’d all pieced together where the coven was laying low.

Dean had offered to drive you back to the motel but you knew time was of the essence and you didn’t want him doubling back on himself and either wasting time or worse, leaving Sam to go after them alone.

“It’s fine. I can handle a blade.” You’d said. You weren’t great with guns, definitely not a marksman like either of the boys, despite them training you in the gun range repeatedly.

“It’s so weird. She seemed so normal and nice when you interviewed her.” You said to Dean as he fished out a knife from Baby’s trunk.

“They always do.” He said, “Freakin’ witches.”

You had been there when the boys had asked her questions. She’d seemed innocent of any wrongdoing but clearly that had been a very convincing act. You’d thought you had no reason to doubt her, although looking back now, you had noticed that as much as you’d all been watching her, she’d been watching you. Her eyes had followed every move any of the three of you made with concentration and her lips curled up slightly whenever any of you spoke, even when it was just between yourselves. Especially so, in fact. Hindsight, you thought, it was always 20:20.

Sam had kicked the door down when you got there. You hated that these overtly masculine displays of aggression made you weak in the knees, but they sort of did. It was just very manly. He was so strong. You found it sexy despite yourself. Not now, you admonished yourself.

The boys went in first and you hung slightly behind. They had their guns up and ready for any potential threat. You walked slowly behind them, knife raised, trying to steel yourself.

The witch from earlier came into view as you all rounded a corner.

She turned slowly and smiled, malevolently.

“Where are the rest of your coven?” Sam asked, loud, direct and assertive.

“These are witch killing bullets, lady, so you should answer. Quickly.” Dean had added.

“I don’t think so.” She said calmly.

Before any of you had a chance to register anything, she shouted loudly “Caritatem Veritatis!” and as her eyes flashed purple, a blast of purple light full of pulsing energy rippled violently through the air, knocking all three of you backwards on your asses. The witch vanishing into thin air, or so it seemed.

Sam rushed over to you on hands and knees.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” He asked, placing one hand on your shoulder and running the over your arms searching for signs of injury.

“Yeah,” you said, “Winded, stunned, but I’m OK, I think.”

“Dean?” He asked, turning towards him, as he was slowly leaning up on his elbows from where he’d found himself, on the floor.

“I’m pissed but no broken bones. Witches, man.” He said, shaking his head, “Freakin’ witches.”

“Take her back to the motel. I need her to be safe.” Sam said, loud and in a voice that showed he wasn’t asking.

It was a strange thing for him to say but you didn’t dwell on it. You were still trying to gather yourself. You felt woozy as Sam took your hand and lifted you up with attentive care.

“I’ll stay here and look for anything that might tell us where they are.” He said, authoritatively, as you followed Dean to the Impala, still light headed.

He opened the trunk and threw some of the many weapons he had stashed about his person into it. Without meaning to, you stepped closer and ran your hand up the nape of his neck and into his soft, thick hair.

“You’re so handsome.” You said, hearing your voice say the words before registering them.

He turned his head to you and looked at you like you were crazy.

“Erm….thanks?”

You pulled your hand away as if you’d just touched a burning stove. ‘What was that?’ you asked yourself, angrily. Embarrassed, you went and sat in the car.

You hadn’t been driving long when you spoke again.

“I’m so sorry about what I said back there. I don’t know why I said that. I mean, it’s true. You are very handsome. Sexy and strong….but I didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a statement of fact. I wasn’t coming on to you or anything. I mean, I would….if things were different…but you’re my friend. So, I don’t really want to. I love you so much…but not in that way…you know? But when I first met you, I definitely had a little crush. Oh my God! Why can’t I stop talking?!” You clamped your hands over your mouth.

“Are you alright?” He said, shooting you a look of both concern and confusion. “Did you hit your head?”

You shook your head and clenched your jaw shut tight. You definitely hadn’t but that would explain it. Were you somehow punch drunk without having been punched?

“Listen, it’s fine. I definitely had a little crush on you too. I thought you were cute. And hot. But then Sammy liked you and that sorta poured cold water over it you know? But I love you too. I’m glad we’re friends. Hell, we’re family. But there was a minute there…”

You looked at him, surprised by this new information. His eyes widened and darted about as if he was shocked by what he’d just said himself and was trying to make sense of it. He looked freaked out as he turned to you and said, “I didn’t mean to say that.”

It was then the penny dropped.

It was obviously some kind of truth spell.

You were relieved that it wasn’t just you, spewing embarrassing facts out into the world, and also that you at least knew what was going on. There were bigger issues to deal with but you couldn’t stop yourself from asking, “Sam liked me?”

“Liked you? He’s like a lovesick teenager. You’re a smart girl, it’s always been weird to me that you hadn’t figured that out. He liked you from the jump. He didn’t tell me at first but I know him. The minute he asked if we’d ever…..you know…..” He turned briefly from looking at the road to raise his eyebrow and give you a sly smile, nodding his head with swagger to imply sexy times, “…y’know…”

“Yeah, Dean, I get it”

“…the minute he asked me that, I knew.”

“Just because he asked you that, doesn’t mean he likes me.” You noticed the tone of disappointment in your own voice.

“Maybe not but I know my brother. Besides, that was a long time ago, now he doesn’t even try and hide it from me. He couldn’t really. He gets this stupid look on his face when you’re around and when he’s talking to you on the phone. He’s always thinking about you and talking about you. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when you got all dressed up that time to try and flirt with that demon for intel, remember? In Idaho?”

You nodded.

“…He did not like that whole plan, like AT ALL…but when he saw you all gussied up…oh man, he couldn’t even talk…” he chuckled at the memory, “and when we were watching you actually ‘do’ the flirting and you let him ‘teach you’ how to play pool, boy, oh boy, was Sammy jealous! He nearly took him out with the demon blade, right there and then in the middle of that dive bar….wait, why am I even telling you this?”

Dean’s story had completely distracted you from telling him what you thought had happened.

“Oh. Yeah. Right. I think we got hit by a truth spell.”

“What?!” He said and then moments later, “Yeah, OK. That makes sense.”

You could tell you were both trying desperately hard to not say anything else. He turned the radio up and you listened to one and a half songs before he said, “Oh man, Sammy’s gonna be pissed.”

“About the spell?” you asked.

“No.” He said as if that was a ridiculous thing for you to have said, “I mean, yeah, but I was talking about me spilling the beans about, y’know, his ‘feelings’” He said the word with a strange intonation, as if he found the whole thing stupid.

“You’re not a fan then?” You asked, “Of the ‘feelings’?” You tried your best to imitate the way he’d said it.

“No” He said as if it was obvious what he really meant, “I know he’s gonna be pissed at me and act like a bitch about it and that’s what I’m not a fan off. Especially when it’s so obvious you like him too.”

“What?” You tried to say ‘I do not’ but the words “I really do.” came out instead.

Dean laughed. Loud. “Truth spell.” He said shaking his head, “What you gonna do?’

Frustrated, you pushed yourself back in your seat and looked out the window. Freakin’ witches, you thought.

When you got back to the room, Dean called Sam. Through force of habit, he put it on speaker phone and held it between you.

“We just got back.” He said.

“OK.” Sam’s voice said, through the phone. “I found a couple of places where they might be hiding out. We can go and try and track ‘em down. I’m on my way to you right now. I, er…” he sounded a bit ashamed, “I hotwired a sedan.”

Dean’s face registered abject disgust. “A sedan, Sammy?”

“It was all I could find.” Sam replied sounding exasperated. “Is Y/N OK?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Sam. I didn’t sell her for gas money.”

“That’s not what I….” Sam let out a deep sigh of frustration, “I’ll be there soon.” And he hung up.

You and Dean were deep in conversation by the time Sam got back.

“The waitress at the coffee shop in town?”

“Yep.”

“The girl from the Gas n Sip?”

“Which Gas n Sip?”

“The first one you hit when you head east, away from the bunker.”

“Which girl?”

“The red head.”

He smirked. “Twice.”

“The brunette?”

“Not yet.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

As you heard Dean start the sentence “Women I’ve…” you spoke loudly over him.

“Did you find anything, Sam?”

“Yeah, a couple of addresses I thought we could check. I would have gone myself but I wanted to come and make sure you were OK.” He looked a bit taken aback that he’d said the last part aloud but shrugged it off.

Dean whispered to you as Sam went through his jacket pockets to find the addresses he’d stashed there, “We should tell him.”

“In a minute.” You whispered back.

“So are we all gonna go check them out or just you two or…How do you wanna do this?” You asked.

“Well, I don’t think you should go. Not that I don’t think you could or that you wouldn’t help but I would just feel better if you were out of harm’s way. I’d like to stay here with you, I haven’t seen much of you today and it’d be kinda nice to spend some time with you but I feel like I should go with Dean. He might need back up.” Again, he looked slightly confused by what he’d said.

“It’s fine.” Dean said, striding over and grabbing the pieces of paper holding street names and numbers from Sam’s hand. “I’ll call if I need help.” He turned away from Sam and headed out of the room, mouthing the words ‘Tell Him!’ at you, before leaving.

It would be wrong of you to try and pry information from Sam without him knowing what was going on, you told yourself, despite a not insignificant part of you wanting to slyly investigate what Dean had said about him having feelings for you. Stupid ‘doing the right thing’, you thought.

“So, Sam…” You started, with the full intention of explaining your truth spell theory.

“Mmmm, I love the way you say my name. I don’t know why because you probably say it like everybody else does but then again, I’m not in love with ‘everybody else’ so…” He instantly covered his mouth with his hand, his face wide eyed with confusion.

Your mind registered that he’d said the word ‘Love’. Which was a big deal. The look on his face made you want to reassure him. You also realised you had to tell him about the spell, right now. But before you could marshal your thoughts into any sort of order, you were talking again, your eyes focused on his hand where it was still clamped across his face.

“I never really had a thing for hands before but yours…they really do something to me. They’re so big and manly but also the fingers are sort of delicate. I can’t really see them without thinking about having them on me, y’know…” It was now your turn to instinctively cover your mouth with your hand. You were mortified. “Truth spell!” you shouted, just to get it out.

“What?” He said, and then, “Oh.” as understanding seeped in.

“How do you know?”

“Dean and I had some talks and then I figured it out.”

You saw his face as he swallowed, working out the sort of thing that may have been discussed.

“So the hand thing….that was….the truth.”

You nodded, humiliated.

“And what you said….the…” your hand was motioning at him but you realised you weren’t getting your point across clearly, “….the thing about…the….love?”

He looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Then slowly he looked up as if he’d thought better of it.

“Yes.” He said, simply. Declaratively. Looking you in the eye.

“Since when?” you asked, curiosity getting the better of you.

“I don’t know. Maybe always? Do you remember when we first met? Dean had said that he’d met this girl and she was cool and smart, from a family of hunters but didn’t hunt herself, but she knew about the lore. I just thought…well, the minute Dean said, he’d met a girl, I just assumed that there’d be something going on between you two. I knew he thought you were hot. So…I didn’t give it much thought. Then we needed help with that case and so we went to meet you and….It was sunny and you were wearing a white dress and you looked so beautiful and we sat with you and talked and you were…” His memories made a big, warm, genuine smile appear on his handsome face. “You were smart and funny and gorgeous. You explained all the lore stuff in a way that even Dean didn’t get bored by it. And we spoke for hours, do you remember? Way after we’d finished talking about the case. You made me laugh. I could see how kind you were, how great, and just…..Maybe from then?”

“That’s when you asked Dean if he and I had ever…” You said, piecing all the new information you’d received that together.

“Yeah.” He looked confused then annoyed that you knew that, but he continued. “I mean, I thought it was just a crush. I thought, you know, pretty girl, you like her, no big deal, but….I don’t know, man, then it just….was more. I didn’t put together how much more for a while, Dean was always raggin’ on me about it so I sort of got used to denying it…but then….I always looked forward to seeing you and I found myself making excuses to call. Whenever I was in town I’d find myself scouring the streets looking for you, hoping to bump into you. I’d hear something or see something and I’d think, ‘Y/N would like that’ and I’d wanna tell you about it. Then Dean suggested you start coming on hunts with us and man,” He shook his head, warmheartedly, “the more time I spent with you the more I just knew. And then you moved into the bunker with us and it was great. Whenever we went on a hunt without you, I missed you and when I found myself thinking how much I never got tired of being around you, how much I wanted to be with you all the time, that’s when I couldn’t lie to myself any more.”

You needed a moment. That was a lot of information to get so quickly. A lot of lovely, wonderful, heart melting information.

“And you?” He asked. “With the…?” He lifted his hands in your direction and waved them adorably.

Without meaning to let them, the words “Oh God. They’re just so sexy.” fell out of your mouth.

He blushed and looked awkward but also, you noted, pleased. You shook your head and hoped that you wouldn’t have more to say.

You were wrong.

“Well, Dean’s handsome and cute,” You noted his face fall ever so slightly, “so when I met you I wasn’t surprised that you were handsome and cute too. But like, you said, as I got to know you more I realised there was more to it than that. I liked you. I liked that you were funny and clever and caring and that your heart was so big. I got to really know you and every new thing I learned; how brave you are, how strong, how noble – you’re just…you’re amazing.”

He was beaming at you.

“So it’s more than just the hands,” You said, “Although…”

You crossed the room to stand right in front of him, close, and took one of his hands in yours. It was so big compared to yours. You explored it with your fingers, top first them his palm and then his fingers. “Like I said, I never had a hand thing before…but they’re…” you interlaced your fingers with his and just looked. “I don’t know how they can be beautiful because they are so incredibly masculine, but somehow, they are.”

You caught yourself and felt a little exposed by how honest you were being though it was also liberating, saying all the things you’d never normally let yourself.

He lifted your still intertwined hands and gently kissed the back of your hand. It was a small, sweet, gesture but it made your heart swell.

“It’s not just your hands though. You are just…you’re so gorgeous. It’s a bit overwhelming. Like, your hair, of course. I know it’s just hair and its brown but I could spend days just thinking about the exact shade of hazelnut and caramel it is. And it always looks so soft. I just want to run my fingers through it.”

He looked at you, smiling whilst gently biting his lower lip, he was obviously enjoying your attention and hearing the words that would not seem to stop. He slightly bowed his head in invitation. You let your free hand rake through his mane of hair and noted the involuntary sigh of contentment that he made. He leaned a little, into your grasp.

“And your face, it’s perfect. I love the shape of your eyes, especially when you smile, they are so kind although I’ve seen you sometimes not smiling, just staring and man, then…they are…so sexy. Obscenely sexy.”

Embarassed, you hurried on, “And the colour of them, the way they change. It’s like magic, sunhine-y beautiful magic, I could just look into them for hours, for days if I let myself, which I never do, of course.”

You ran your hand from his hair down to cup his cheek.

“I mean, the bone structure, the skin, the jaw…” You ran the pad of your thumb along his strong jaw line, “the nose,” you said, making a little ‘boop’ motion at it, “it’s all so….exquisite. It’s beautiful. But the lips…” You ran your pointer finger across them, “they just do something to me. Your smile is stunning but even when you’re not smiling…they just look so soft and so sexy…”

You felt him smile against your fingers and heard yourself continue your monologue. You wished you’d stop talking but also…it was delicious touching him.

“Your neck…looks so kissable…and sometimes when you’re slightly sweaty…I want to nuzzle into to it and just gently lick it….”

He looked a bit surprised by that but not unpleasantly so. What were you saying? Pull up, you thought, pull up!!

Your hands were tracing the path that you were describing as you went, “Your shoulders are so broad and manly….they are hot as anything….your body…so gloriously tall, so firm, so strong, so sexy….”

Your hand moved down his back and then around to his strong chest. You felt him take a deep breath of heated nervous excitement. You looked up at him, your eyes wide, afraid of what might tumble out of your mouth if you continued on this conversational trajectory.

“I can’t stop talking. Oh God, Sam, I can’t stop tal-“

He had been looking at you and as always you’d seen his kind eyes as they tried to figure out how to do whatever it was that would make you happiest, safest, most comfortable. Clearly, in that moment, he’d decided that if you couldn’t stop but wanted to, that the best thing for him to do would be to make you. By putting those soft pink lips you liked so much on yours and kissing you.

In a bid to stop you talking he had leaned into the kiss hard, grabbing you powerfully and pulling you close, before you could say anything else. His lips were soft and agile as they moved against yours and his tongue gently brushed across your lower lip as his hands moved urgently up and down your back.

He picked you up slightly and spun you around, pushing you up against the wall, his hand reaching up to protect the back of your head as you went. Your hands were reaching up under his shirt and it was spine tingling to run them over the skin on his back as he moved against you, holding you.

“Wait.” He said, stepping back, away from you. “That was amazing. I mean, it felt good,” He shook his head as if to refocus, exhaling loudly dramatically, “Like, really, really good but we’re under a spell. I don’t know if I should be kissing you like that if we’re under some sort of mind tampering hoo doo, you know?”

“See, it’s stuff like that…” The words came, still unbidden, “just so considerate and kind and thoughtful. You always look after me, and everyone else. You make me feel safe. You are just…yeah, you’re hot and sexy as I think I covered extensively earlier…but you are also…such a good man. A great man. The best. That’s why I love you.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You said you loved me?”

“Yeah, but I can’t help it. I didn’t mean to say it.”

“But you did mean the words?”

“Yes.”

He was smiling widely despite looking surprised.

“Besides…you said it too.” You said. Trying to claw back some pride.

“I know. I didn’t mean to say it either. But I do.”

He stepped back towards you, his whole body against yours once more. Smiling at you, beaming. Looking down into your eyes, playfully, happily, sexily. “I didn’t want it to come out like this but it is true, I do love you, Y/N.” he said, and kissed you again.

Between the kisses, you said it back. “I love you too, Sam Winchester.”

“Full name?” he whispered, still continuing the slow but consistent stream of kisses.

“It felt like a full name moment.”

“Did it now?” His voice was quite, low and teasing. It was making your stomach flip.

“How are you smiling so wide, kissing me so good and flirting this sexy all at the same time?”

He let out a small laugh against you.

“Sorry,” you said, “Truth spell’s making me say every thought that comes into my head.”

“I’ve been waiting for this a long time. I’m glad it’s going well. That I finally get to do all of those things with you. Sorry,” He said, echoing your words back to you in a sexy whisper, “Truth spell’s making me say every thought that comes into my head.”

He kissed you again. Deeper this time.

“I can’t be that great a guy. I’m kissing you again.”

“You stopped though. Because you didn’t want to take advantage of me. That’s some pretty good ‘great guy’ behaviour.”

“I didn’t want to though.”

“I didn’t want you to.”

Just then, Sam’s phone rang. He ignored it for a second, still looking at you. His eyes scanning your face, up against his, breathing deeply.

Then he stepped back, reached into his back pocket, took out his phone and answered it on speaker.

You heard Dean’s voice, he sounded out of breath. He’d obviously been running hard. He could only get a few words out without clambering for air.

“Chasing. Witches. Killed some. Not the one. With the spell. Will though. You OK?”

“We are good. Very good. Are you OK? Do you need help?” Sam asked.

“Nah, I’m following her. I’ll make it right. Hey, when you say ‘very good’ you’re not…you’re not….y’know…not on my bed, are you?”

“What? No!” said Sam at the same time as you let out a loud “Oh God!” in embarrassment.

“No.” said Sam, “Though I’d definitely like too.” He turned to face you, eyes wide, totally mortified. He mouthed the words ‘I’m so sorry.’ at you. You were a bit taken aback, though also flattered. You nodded as if to say ‘don’t worry about it.’

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I bet you would.”

“Find the witch, Dean.” Sam said, insistently.

“Yeah, I’m on it.” He said hanging up.

Sam looked at you, face scrunched up in awkwardness.

“I’m so sorry I said that.”

“It’s OK. You couldn’t help it. Plus I mean obviously I want to too.” Dammit, you thought. This truth thing was getting annoying.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, though he was smiling.

“Really?” he asked, more with intrigue than disbelief.

You didn’t want to say anything back but the word “Yes” fell from your lips anyway.

“I absolutely don’t want to do anything if there’s even the slightest chance that it might be because of the spell though.” He said, with certainty.

“Although…..” You said.

His eyes rushed to you. “Although?”

“I mean, it does seem like the spell is only making us say things that are true. It doesn’t seem to be making us do anything we don’t actually want to do? I mean, we could test it?”

“Hmmmm.” He said, mulling it over. “OK. Hop on one foot.”

You stood, perfectly still, both feet firmly on the ground.

“Walk out the door.” You said, as he stayed there, stood in front of you.

“OK. So it doesn’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. But it makes you tell the truth, whether you want to or not?”

“Do you want to kiss me again?” You asked, by way of further testing.

“Yes.” He said.

“Do you want to do more than kiss me?”

“Yes.” He said, looking nervous at his own boldness but excited, testing out its limits, “But not if that’s not something you want. Not if that’s not something you wanted before the spell even happened.”

“Well, did you want to do…that….the more than kissing me…before the spell?”

“Yes.” He said, looking slightly embarrassed.

“So, you’ve thought about it? Before?”

“Yes. A lot. Oh man, there was no need to add that last part.” He said, more to himself than to you. “Have you? Thought about the ‘more than kissing’ with me? Before?”

“Yes.” You said, smiling shyly. “A lot.”

“So, you want to?”

“Yes.” You said, quicker than you’d have liked. It was unnerving being so forward. “Although the more we are talking about it, the more I’m getting embarrassed about it. But yes, I do.”

“And you think we should?”

“I don’t know if we should. But I know I want to. And I think you should kiss me again.”

That was all the invitation he needed. Suddenly, you were up against the wall again, his lips full of urgency and passion. One hand was in your hair, the other around your waist. They were both moving against you, pulling you closer, you could feel his strength and how much he wanted you, as they moved.

“So…” he said, through the kisses, “What did you think about, when you thought about ‘more than kissing’ me?”

“I thought about how good I thought you’d be.” He moved to kiss your neck. Hot, wet, open mouthed kisses. You felt his lips, his tongue, and occasional little nibbles. “I wondered what it would be like. What you’d be like. Oh, you are really good at that…”

“What did you want me to be like?” He whispered into your ear.

“Different at different times. Sometimes gentle and romantic. Other times…erm…less so…”

“Are these questions making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes. But only because we just kissed for the first time about 15 minutes ago so it seems like a big leap. Plus, you’re ‘Sam’. I may have had feelings for you but you’ve also been my friend for a long time…I guess I’m feeling a bit shy.”

He pulled away slightly. “Sure, that makes sense. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. How about I ask you some questions?”

“OK.”

“What did you think about when you thought about it? With me.”

“Yeah, the same, I guess. What it would be like. What you’d be like. How good I thought it would be. How we’d do it.”

He looked slightly shocked at himself.

You pushed against his chest and he let you guide him backwards to the bed. You pushed him back and he lay down there before you crawled beside him and kissed him again. Then you were both lying there, so close to each other, face to face.

“How did we do it?”

“All the ways.”

“Was it slow and romantic or was it hot and heavy? Were we having sex, making love or fucking?”

“All the ways.” He repeated, a sexy confident smile, playing on his lips. Yes, this was making you feel shy and nervous in places…but it was also…really hot.

“Did you touch yourself while you thought about it?”

“Whoa…” He said, laughing coyly, and looking away. “I did not expect you to ask me that.” He looked back at you, biting his bottom lip. “Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.” You hurried on before he could ask you another question, “What did you think about?”

“Which time? It’s been years.”

“You’ve been thinking about me? Like that? For years?”

“Yes.”

“The first time.”

“The first night we met. I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t help it. I imagined laying you down on my bed, in that white dress you were wearing. Slowly lifting it up. Kissing my way up your legs to your pussy. Is it OK that I used that word?”

“Um. Yes.”

“OK. I imagined kissing your pussy, licking you there. I wanted my tongue on you, my lips. Working you up. Adding my fingers…you know, the ones on my hands you seem to like so much…” He was smiling wickedly, just inches from your face, “Working them in and out of you. Feeling how wet you were, and you were, very, very wet. I wanted to hear all the noises you’d make. The sighs, the moans, the things you’d say. I imagined making you moan out my name, not stopping until you were screaming it, begging for my cock. Is it OK that I said that?”

“You can say all the words, Sam.”

“OK. Begging for me to fuck you. Begging. Tearing off your dress. Running my hands all over your naked body. I imagined what your face would look like when I finally gave you what you were begging for, when I pushed into you for the first time. I imagined how you’d feel around me. How you’d move under me, your legs around my back, trying to pull me as far into you as you could possibly get me. Your nails scratching up my back and your hands in my hair. My hands in yours until I reached for your arms and held you down, like you wanted me to. How you’d sound when you screamed my name, again and again when you came.”

You swallowed. You weren’t sure what you’d been expecting, but you hadn’t been expecting that.

“The last time?” You asked, curious.

“Last night. In the shower. I imagined what it would feel like to have your mouth on me, kissing me everywhere at first but then on my cock. Sucking and licking, slow at first but then hungrily, desperately, liked you loved it and couldn’t get enough. And I wished you were there, in the shower with me so you could be doing that. Looking up at me with your beautiful eyes, while you had me in your mouth. And then I imagined that I’d lift you up and fuck you hard against the shower wall. So hard, I was nearly fucking you through it. Um…” He cleared his throat. “I felt kinda guilty after, because, you were in here, just a wall away and I didn’t know if it was bad that I was thinking that but I just couldn’t help it. I find you so sexy. It nearly happened again, later. You’d fallen asleep. Dean wasn’t back from the bar yet. I tried to keep my mind on the stupid movie on the TV but you kept stirring and making these cute little noises and I thought how much I wanted to hold you in my arms, all night, just letting you sleep there, keeping you safe - but once I started thinking about you being in my arms, I imagined kissing you awake, and how I’d hold you and kiss your lips, your neck, the rest of you. How I’d make love to you slowly with you looking in my eyes, how I’d stroke your face gently while you whispered that you loved me, that you needed me, that no one else could make you feel so good. I just…I had to leave the room and go get a Coke just to calm down.”

You were quiet but mostly because you didn’t know what to say.

“Is this all changing how you feel about me?” He asked.

“Yes. But not in a bad way. It’s just new, talking like this with you. It’s…sexy. New but sexy.”

He looked relieved but also happy. He smiled wide so his dimples deepened.

“God, you’re cute. I love your dimples so much. I don’t understand how you are this handsome. And sexy. Argh.” You let out a sound of frustration. “Still can’t stop myself from saying things.”

“It’s OK. I don’t really want you to. It’s nice hearing you say those things about me.”

He reached up and brushed your hair back, his gaze falling over your face, tracing it all.

“Sam…what if we do this and we are too honest? Or we say things we shouldn’t say?”

“What do you mean? I’d want us to be honest.”

“But…with the spell…We’ve already said way more stuff than we would have normally, been way more forward. And I don’t know, what if we go too far? Or I mean, sometimes you think a thing but it’s not always good to say it, you know?”

“Hmmm…yeah, I guess. But counter point….” He said, raising his eyebrow at you,

“Are you debating with me right now?”

“It would seem so.”

“That’s adorable. But also you’re a dork.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“OK, Stanford Pre-Law, hit me with your counter point.”

“Don’t we also have a unique opportunity to be totally honest? To see what each other think and feel and want?”

“And if it gets out of control?”

“I kind of want to see what you look like, ‘out of control’ and look, we both know that whatever happens, it’s the spell, right? Whatever you say…I’m still going to know that you are sweet and gentle and respectable and a lady…”

“Urgh…I never claimed to be any of those things.”

“Fine. But you know what I mean. And you can still know that I’m your friend and I love you and I’ll protect you and care about you always. Deal?”

“OK. Deal. Fine, you won the debate.”

“I got really good grades at Stanford.”

“So we’re really doing this?”

“We’re just talking right now. I haven’t finished with my questions yet. What did you think about, when you thought about me….and the making love…or the fucking?” He pulled a face that registered he was still a little uncomfortable, a little unsure, talking with you like this. Though when he’d said that you felt a flutter, deep inside of you, in your core. It had been strong.

You gathered yourself.

“Which time? It’s been years.” You said, smiling at him, softly. Playing on his earlier response.

“The first time?”

“It was the night we first met –“

“Really?” He said, but he wasn’t questioning you, more registering his happy interest.

You laughed, lightly. “Yes.” He nodded his head whilst pouting as if he’s just learned an interesting new fact. “I imagined that we were still in that bar, but everyone had left, it was just me and you. And you took my hand over the table and guided me round to sit on your knee. And you kissed me. And the kissing just built, getting hotter and wilder. I imagined your big strong hands on me and I imagined you telling me in your soft, deep, low voice, how much you wanted me, how much you needed me, how much you needed to be inside me. I imagined your cock, what it would look like, how hard it would be, how it would feel in my hand, in my mouth. The way you’d touch me. Your face when you first felt me sinking down around you. How you’d sound. The noises you’d make, the desperate, loud, wrecked groans. What you’d say. How you’d tell me how good my pussy felt, tight and wet around you. How you’d say my name while you fucked me. The way we’d end up with me riding you in that chair you’d been sitting in. Your arms around me, moving me. Your hands all over me, on my hips and my back, guiding me. How then you’d pick me up and push me back over the table, how you’d make me come, over and over. The way you’d groan when you came.”

His eyes were wide and he looked slightly shocked.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t stop saying this stuff. Are you good?” You asked.

“Yes. Very. I’ve just never heard you talk like that before. I like it. It’s new but yeah, really, really sexy.”

”Oh, OK.” You said, relieved.

“And the last time?”

“The night before last. In the bunker. You know how I moved my room around recently?”

He nodded.

“Well, I was lying in bed and I realised that I can see the mirror from my bed now.”

“Oh.” He said, seeing where you were going with this.

“And I imagined being in my bed with you. I was lying face down, you were on top of me. I imagined you making love to me like that. Fucking me. You were moving slow but getting faster, you were moving hard and deep. You had one arm around me, touching my clit. Is it OK that I used that wo-“

“Yes. Go on.”

“OK. The other arm around me, touching my breasts. And we were both looking at each other in the mirror. Like, intense eye contact. While you fucked me. And my head was back against your shoulder and you were kissing my neck, sometimes I’d move my head around and you’d kiss my mouth, and sometimes you’d moan in my ear, loudly. Other times you groan, deep, just lost in how good it felt, lost in me. You were making these deep, wild, uncontrollable noises of pleasure. And sometimes you were talking to me, telling me how much you loved me, how much you loved fucking me like this, how good I was making you feel, how good your dick felt so deep inside me, you called me a good girl, a bad girl, my name, ‘Baby’ – all the things. Then you were fucking me hard, fast, deep, wild. Into the mattress. The delicious weight of you, holding me down. Telling me to keep looking at you in the mirror, how you wanted to see my face when I came. We were kissing and stroking and bucking and moaning and moving together, I could feel your skin, your weight, your sweat, your breath, your wild hair against my temple. I was screaming out your name. Begging you, I don’t even fully know what for. To not let me go? To not look away? To not stop? I don’t know. I just know I wanted you and thinking about you like that made me come hard. More than once.”

“I….I…I think was the hottest thing I have ever heard. It made me so, so hard.” He pulled an annoyed face that he’d said that, “Sorry, truth spell.”

“I’ve thought a lot about your cock. What it would be like.” You pulled the same face he had. The truth was…yes, it was making you way too forward, say things you really shouldn’t say but you couldn’t help it.

He reached for your hand and placed it on the hard bulge in his jeans.

“Sam….you’re really hard.”

“Yep. I really want you.”

“Can I –“

“Yes.” He said, leaning in to kiss you passionately.

You unbuttoned his jeans and took his hard cock out. It was even better than you had imagined. Long and thick and hard. You took the sight of it in, and the feel of it in your hand. “Wow.” You said, involuntarily. You heard his breath hitch in his throat.

“I want to touch you. I want to see if you are as wet as I am hard.” He said, “Can I? Is that OK?”

“Yes.” You said as he undid your jeans and snaked his long fingers that you had thought of so often into your underwear and down, slowly, lingeringly past your clit to where it was wet and warm.

He let out a sigh that sounded guttural, deep, desperate and uncontrolled. That sounded like he’d found something he desperately needed but was hungry now, for more. And then he pushed a finger into you. And then another. He moved them slowly back and forth while you mirrored the tempo with your fist around his cock.

“Wait.” He said, stopping his movements. “I just need to be sure, this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Well, then, I want you naked.” He said. Removing his hand from you, he went to tear at you clothes. “If that’s OK?”

“Yeah. I mean yes. You too.” You said as you both pulled desperately at each other’s clothes to remove them as quickly as possible.

In a flurry of movement you were both soon naked, kissing, running your hands over each other, rolling on the bed.

He slowed. Looking deep into your eyes, he said “I have wanted you like this for so long. I’ve thought about it and dreamt about it. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. You are so beautiful and so sexy and my best friend and I love you and I just really need you to know that before anything else happens.” His voice was always sexy but talking to you now, it was deeper and lower and quieter.

“Sam. Handsome, sexy, gorgeous Sam. I feel the same. Exactly, the same. Mmmm, and your voice. I’ve never heard your ‘bedroom voice’ before. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard. Sorry. Truth spell.”

He leaned in, close to your ear. “Yeah?” He said. It was a playful, teasing, sexy ‘yeah’. An invitation. “You like it when I talk to you like this?”

“Mmmmm. Yeah.”

You felt his sexy smirk against your ear as he said, deliberately, in that voice, “Y/N, I want to make love to you. I want to touch you and taste you. I want to hold you down and make you scream my name. And I want to fuck you. Hard.”

You looked at him, desire burning in your eyes.

“Is that OK?” He asked.

“Ye-“ Before you could finish the word, he was kissing you again, ferociously and powerfully. He reached for your pussy as he kissed you, touching your clit, stroking through your lips and into the slick wetness.

You reached hungrily for his hard, thick, cock. Stroking, pumping, spreading the wetness that was leaking from the tip, letting your hands move the moisture further down.

Both your sighs and moans were filling the air, making loud sounds of want and need. You let go of his dick as he pushed you back and kissed you fiercely down your neck, your breasts, your stomach and then his face was on your pussy. He was kissing, licking, sucking, lapping. Tasting you with a hungry enthusiasm. Fingers moving inside you. Mouth wet and moving against your clit. He was moaning against you, a desperate hum of feverish enjoyment.

You were moaning his name but he heard the change in your voice when you said it to get his attention.

“Yeah?” He said, breathless as he lifted his head.

“I really need to taste you now.”

“Oh, OK.” He said, moving back. “But you should know I loved that. There should be lots more of that. Lots.”

“Definitely.” You said, kissing down his torso, firm and sculpted, perfect smooth skin over perfect taut muscle. You licked his tip, clenching internally at the moan he let out, and then wrapped your lips around it. You moved your mouth up and down, licking against him as you went. Running your hands over him, cupping his balls and playing with the base of his shaft.

“Oh….God…..Y/N….” He groaned. His hand in your hair, massaging through it. You looked up to lock eyes with him and it felt so intimate and raw to be sharing this moment. He looked wrecked and desperate. “Fuck, Y/N….come here…”

You did, as he grabbed you and urgently whispered, “The truth spell, it’s still working right?”

“I think so.”

“I need to be inside you. I need to fuck you. Is that OK?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“What?”

“Tell me how you want it? Tell me what you need? Tell me how to make you feel good.”

The spell was obviously still working because you wanted to ask him what he wanted but instead you said. “Hold me down on the bed. Like the first time you thought about me. Fuck me, make love to me, just be close, I just want you close.”

He reached for you and pulled you down, rolling over you, kissing you as you went. You could feel his huge, hard dick dragging through your folds, pushing against you, deliciously moving against your clit and then your entrance.

“You want me?”

“Yes, please, Sam. I want you more than anything.”

He was kissing your neck, he seemed ravenous and insatiable, moving from behind your ear to down by your collar bone. You remembered what he’d said earlier about hearing you beg for him.

“Please, Sam, I need you. Please, please, I need your cock. I need you. I need to feel you inside of me.” It was all true. He growled against your ear.

“Do you want me?” You asked.

“Yes. And I need you.” He said, “I think I might die from it.” And with that you felt him move, sliding against your wetness, he reached to line himself up and then pushed, groaning loudly as he moved into you.

As you felt the stretch inside of you, you moaned too, instinctively, desperate and high, calling out his name.

“Fuckkk, Y/N. You feel so good…so tight…so wet. Oh God.”

He was so big. You felt so full. He bottomed out and stayed there for a moment. You opened your eyes to find his face so close to yours, eyes shut contorted in pleasure so acute, it looked almost like pain. You kissed him and he opened his eyes, kissing you back. Your mouths moving against each other, craving, longing for each other.

“You good, baby?” He whispered.

“So good.”

He looked into your eyes and started to move. Slowly at first. Watching you and kissing you. Whispering that he loved you and how beautiful you looked.

“I love you too.” You said, breathlessly and honestly. The spell was making you say every thought. Things you might normally think but might not say. “You feel so good. This is amazing. You are amazing.”

You could feel him getting faster and also harder and deeper.

You were moaning his name. It was turning you on even more hearing him moan yours back, in that wrecked, desperate voice. Each time he pushed, his pelvic bone moved against your clit, pushing you higher and further and towards the powerful peak you could feel building.

You could see on his face how much he’d wanted this, how much he was feeling. His body was moving and you could see his strong muscles pushing under his skin, sheened with sweat.

“Your pussy feels amazing around me.” He said, “You, all of you, feels amazing. You look so beautiful with me fucking you.” He said, kissing you as he spoke.

“Oh God…Sam…I’m gonna come.” You said, desperate. Hands scratching at his back, his moans showing that he liked that.

Then he took your arms and put them against the bed, holding you down with firm force, not painfully but there was no give. Between him holding you down and the weight of him against you, you felt anchored despite feeling like you were about to shatter.

“It’s OK. Let go. Come for me, Y/N. Let me feel you. I want to feel you come. I’m here. I’ve got you. Baby, I’m right here.”

You felt it tear through you with overwhelming force, your whole body wracked with it but he kept you in place, kept you held down, fucking you through it hard as you screamed his name again and again. Between hearing you screaming his name and feeling you coming hard around him, he was obviously tipping over an edge too, as he moved back, picking up your pliant wrecked body with him and sitting back, moving you, pushing and pulling you against him.

“Fuck, Y/N…Y/N…baby….” And then a loud, long, drawn out groan.

He was moving frantically, holding you close as your bodies writhed together, fucking up into you, moaning and pumping and you felt him coming as he grunted and his face knotted tight with the intensity of feeling, arms around your back, pulling you as close as you could possibly be as he slowly stilled, his breath ragged against your skin.

The both of you were a mass of limbs, intertwined bodies, heaving, trying to get air into your lungs, sweaty, eyes shut, clinging to each other. If either of you moved a fraction the other would shudder, involuntarily. Until slowly, slowly, you moved back down onto the bed and moved gently apart, so he could pull out of you.

And then you were both lying there, as he grabbed you and pulled you to him, holding you tight in his arms.

“That was….” He started, trailing off.

“Yeah….Wow.”

“Was it?” He said, kissing you and looking deep into your eyes, “For you, I mean.”

“Sam, it was…amazing. Incredible. Honestly.”

“Yeah?” He said, looking delightedly pleased.

“And you?”

“Y/N, that was the best thing that has ever happened to me…..You….are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Suddenly, you remembered something Dean had told you once before.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Who’s your favourite singer?”

“What?”

“Just answer me, please.”

“Celine Dion.” He said, and then looked annoyed with himself and then he narrowed his eyes at you, with mock suspicion, “Were you checking the spell was still working?”

“Yes.”

He rolled his eyes and then smiled a ‘what am I gonna do with you’ smile and then rolled onto his back, his arm still around you, your head lying on his chest, like you’d wanted to so many times before.

You must’ve fallen asleep that way - tired, spent and feeling happy and safe – because the next thing you knew was Dean’s loud voice reaching through your peaceful slumber.

“Awww…gross…on my bed?”

You and Sam were both startled instantly awake as he pulled you closer to him with one arm and pulled the sheets up higher around you, protecting your virtue instinctively. My hero, you thought, lovingly.

“Erm…Dean…I can explain…” Sam started.

Dean fixed him with a look of exasperation.

“I think I can figure it out, thank you.” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. You noticed his eyes slowly move towards you, subtly giving you a once over as best he could with Sam’s huge arms and the sheets twisted around you before he checked himself. “I’m going to get us breakfast burritos, looks like you two have been working up an appetite…get yourselves…decent…and meet me in the car in 20. I ain’t sleeping in that again.” He said, leaving the room, still shaking his head in outrage.

Sam lurched into action, leaping from the bed and searching frantically for his clothes.

You couldn’t help grinning as you watched him, his perfect naked body in action, lit by the cold light of day.

He stopped still, his face looking at you stunned. “What?” He asked.

“No, nothing. Just,” You bit your bottom lip, “it’s just crazy to me that I get to see you naked now.”

He smiled, wide, and leaned over the bed, his frame suddenly over you again as he kissed you. “I’m hoping you ‘get to’ do that a lot more now on.”

You kissed him back and then pushed him away as you got out of bed, taking care to keep the sheet wrapped around you as you picked up your clothes and made your way to the bathroom.

You had brushed your teeth and were drying your freshly washed face as Sam came in.

“What are you doing?” You exclaimed, shocked that he’d just barged in.

He half picked you up, half guided you, shuffling towards the shower.

“This.” He said, as he turned the water on, checked it was warm and backed you into it.

Dean’s 20 minute deadline, came and went. You were dressed and stood in front of the mirror, as you brushed your, now wet, hair. Sam came up behind you, putting his arm around you and pulling you close as he kissed the side of your neck.

“So my favourite singer,” He said, looking up at your face in the mirror, “is actually Elvis Presley.”

“Yeah….I figured that it was over.” You said, turning around in his arms, to face him. “I guess we can lie now.”

He looked into your eyes, earnest and content, “We can but let’s not, OK? Let’s just keep being honest, even when it’s very honest. I meant what I said yesterday. All of it. I know it was weird but I mean…it got us here faster.” He squeezed you gently, “I meant it, Y/N. I love you.”

He put his forehead against yours and shut his eyes in quiet happiness.

“I love you too.” You said and kissed him. “It kind of feels nice to say, not because I have to, just because I want to.”

“Yeah, it does.” He said, “Come on, we better go.”

When you got to the Impala, Dean already had the engine running. Sam got in the front and you settled in the back, like usual. Dean reached back to hand you your burrito. You ate as he drove.

“Spell’s broken, by the way.” He said, “You’re welcome.”

“We figured.” You said.

“Did ‘we’?” He said, looking back at your through the mirror, smirking slightly.

“What happened?” asked Sam.

Dean shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Found the witches, ganked them all. Found the last witch, got her too undo the spell. Easy when you know how…” He somehow made arrogant loveable, you thought, it was a gift.

“Took you long enough.” Sam said, biting into his burrito.

“What? No! I found her about 20 minutes after I spoke to you. I just kept her locked in the trunk until this morning. Figured you might need some extra time…being honest.”

Your eyes met his in the rear view and he winked at you. Oh Dean, you thought, you wonderful loveable asshat. “So, you slept in here?” you asked.

“Yeah, after the front desk of the motel called to say they’d received numerous noise complaints about our room and we’d have to leave first thing….I figured it might be for the best.”

You felt red, hot embarrassment burn through you.

Sam turned around slightly to check you were alright and gave you an ‘It’s OK.’ smile, though you could tell he was kind of embarrassed too.

“They must’ve got the wrong room or something.” He said, unconvincingly.

Dean huffed and shook his head, “Well…I guess we really can lie again now.”


End file.
